Isabella Marie Carmeleissle Cullen
by carmeleissle5cullen
Summary: Bella is first vampire baby. Her parents are Esme and Carlisle. Edward imprint at her when she was a baby. M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything**

**Summary: **During their long live together Esme and Carlisle always wanted one thing that they couldn't have being vampires- a child. The female vampires couldn't get pregnant because their body wouldn't changed with the pregnancy. Esme and Carlisle they were happy for the live they received. They had 5 wonderful children: Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Edward who was always lonely 'cause he hasn't find his mate yet. Esme always wanted to give her husband a child. They even considered adopting one but because of they kind it was too dangerous to bring human to their house.

Suddenly something changed in Esme, she could feel it. After taking some tests Carlisle confirmed that his wife was pregnant. This was a great shock for everyone.

So this is the story of Isabella Marie Carmeleissle Cullen.

Plz review. Oh I know that this story was done soo many times but I read a lot of Twilight fan fiction and I have my idea for this story. So plz review. Thx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**

* * *

**Esme**** POV**

Being a vampire was the best thing that had happened in my live. I founded the love of my live. Even if I couldn't have a child for my own I was the happiest woman. My dear husband Carlisle s all I could ask for. He is so caring and loving. He is the most excellent doctor I've ever known. I'm very lucky to have such a wonderful family as my own. I've got 5 beautiful children. I didn't gave birth to them but I see them as my own flesh.

The most painfully think that had happened in my live was losing my child. That's why I try to kill myself and jumped from a cliff (I don't know from where she originally jumped so I'm sorry if this isn't the truth). But if didn't done that Carlisle wouldn't save me by giving me immortality and a new happy live with him on my side.

I really wish that I could give him a child. Something created by him and me. But being a vampire there isn't any chance for this happened ever. We talked about adopting a baby from orphan but it's too dangerous for us and the child. When somehow the Volturi would know about this they could have kill the child or us. Our world has to stay secret to the humans. They can never known.

Carlisle know that having a child for my own is my the greatest dream and I know that this bother him. He would do everything in his power to make me happy but even he can't make my pregnant.

I'm really trying to not think about it so I would not worry my family. I'm making myself occupied with gardening and arrange our house. I'm trying to be a mother to my adopted children but it isn't so easy when they are grown up vampires. The most time I feel like a mother is when Emmett break something or make some kind of prank on his other sibling. He is so silly sometimes but you couldn't guess it when you look at him. He is very big and bulky men but when you look closely into his eyes you can see that he is gentle, loving and soft teddy bear. He always prove Jasper or Edward to wrestle or x-books game.

Edward is the only one I'm afraid about. Since 1918 he hasn't found a mate. He is so lonely and closed to himself. He is always in his room or playing piano or going hunting. I know that thanks for his gift which is reading minds it's really hard to find someone. He acts like it don't bother him at all but I know my son very well. He is my first son even he is older than me but he let me be a mother for him. He is the closes to me and Carlisle than the rest of our children.

I really hope that he will found someone for him. I want to see my son happy with us and living a live not just existing. I know that there is a beautiful woman for him and I'm sure he will find her when the time is right.

**evening**

Today we are having a family night. We usually watch a film or play some games. Everyone were sitting comfortable in our living room as we were watching "Honey" with Jessica Alba. Alice really love this film and this was her time to chose so boys had to sit and be quiet. During the séance Emmett was so draw into the film and we could hear him singing the songs that were playing. This made us all busting in laugh and thanks to Jasper talent-empathy the girls were rolling on the floor when me and my husband were trying to hide our chuckles behind our hands. Even Edward was a little loosen up and I could see the amusement in his eyes.

Oh how I wish that he could laugh freely with his siblings.

When our laugh stopped we all returned to watching the film. Carlisle and me were sitting on the couch cuddle together when I heard a gentle thumping. It was like a heartbeat but much more quicker. Carlisle looked at me with confusion in his eyes. Alice stopped the film so we all could hear it better. Then my husband lower his head to my stomach and listen there for a few seconds. When he returned to his previous position all I could see was shock on his face. Our children looked at us for some kind of explanation for this but we were both speechless.

I lay my hand on my flat stomach and if to confirm my theory I felt something inside me. I gasped when I felt it kicking inside of me. I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant finally. I didn't bother to think how this happened, my only thought was that there is a baby in my stomach. My and Carlisle baby, we are parents now. I couldn't be more ecstatic. If I could cry there would be tears rolling on my cheeks. Then the baby kicked again.

" I can feel it. It kick inside me" I whisper very softly to my husband 'cause I was afraid that the loudest sound could take this baby from me. I noticed that everyone took an unnecessary breath. I took Carlisle hand and put it on my stomach and as the baby new it he or she kicked his hand saying hallo to his dad. His eyes went wide feeling it for himself. All I could see in his eyes was love and adoration for me and the baby.

Our moment was broken with Alice high squeals through the air. She started to bounced on her feet before me and saying:

"Please Esme can I touch please, please, please. I want to feel the baby too. Please" She said this so quickly even for a vampire. I looked at her and I just can't say no to her when she look at me with her doggie eyes.

" Of course Alice you can" and with that she putted her hand and waited and when she felt the kick she squealed and started to dance around us. Everyone chuckled at her behavior but this wasn't anything new to us. She just acted like herself.

The second one was of course Emmett. For him a baby means someone to play with and the reason to buy some new toys he always wanted to buy but he would be picked on by his siblings.

"Now me, me, me. Please mom" oh he always calls me mom when he is in some kind of trouble or want something. At this thought Edward chuckled because he knows that this is the truth. Smiling at my son I said:

"Sure Emmett but don't put too much pressure on the stomach ok?" I know that he don't want to hurt the baby but with his enormous strength I wanted to be sure.

"ok Esme don't worry I will be delicate. I don't want to hurt the munchkin who I will take at the evil side. He will be my partner in crime. Muhahaha….." I just shake my head at my son. He gently putted his hand were I told him and we waited. After 5 minutes of waiting I known that the baby wont kick again. He or she was probably tired and was now sleeping peacefully.

"I'm sorry Emmett but I think you will have to wait for another time to feel the kick. I think the baby is sleeping now" I could see his smile fail from his face and he started to pout.

"That is not fair. Why you, Carlisle and Alice could feel the kick and I can't. Esme can't you wake the baby please?"

"I'm sorry Emmett you have to wait for another time sweetheart. I promise you that when the baby will be up again you will have as much time as you need."

Hearing my words he grin again. He is such a little child sometimes. Oh my dear son, what do we do with you.

When the shock passed I saw Carlisle and Edward talking about my little miracle. Jasper join them because he is the second old in our family so he could help. Alice was planning what to buy for the baby and how to prepare the nursery. Emmett was looking in the internet for all the toys that he and the baby could play with. When I looked at Rosalie I saw her sitting and looking sad and angry. I really understand her and her feelings. She always wanted a child just like me. This sacrifice was the hardest for her to bear. She would gave everything to be a mother.

I decided to talk with her alone.

* * *

plz review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything**

* * *

**Rosalie POV:**

I'm so angry right now. Why dose everybody can have a happy ending but not me? Why I can't have a baby too just like Esme?

I always wanted to be a mother even as a human. But after my change I was told that vampires can't have children I was devastated. But when I finally reconciled with this thoughts bum… (I know it sound more like Emmett but I like it ) Esme is pregnant.

I'm happy for her I really am but when I looked at her and see her touching the baby inside her I can't help it and got angry and jealous.

When I was immersed in my own thoughts I didn't heard Esme approaching me until she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Can I talk with you Rose alone?" I known that she wanted to talk about this situation so I agreed.

" Sure we can go to garden and talk there" I told her trying to sound happy for her.

In the garden we sat at the bench so Esme would be more comfortable. I known that she was waiting for me to be ready to talk so I took a deep breath and started:

"Esme I'm really happy for you and Carlisle. I really am but…. please don't get me wrong it's just you knew that I always wanted a baby and when I finally accepted that I can't have a children since I'm a vampire then you suddenly are pregnant. I just…." I couldn't say her the words that I was going to her. I don't want to hurt her.

"I know Rosalie and I understand why are you upset and angry. If I could I would made you pregnant too but I can't and I don't even know how I get pregnant. I know that this is very hard for you but you can help me rise this little one" oh Esme, she always wanted for everyone to be happy.

"It's just it isn't the same thing as giving birth to the baby. I won't have the same connection as you have." I whispered to not to hurt her feelings more. I felt horrible for my actions and thoughts about this whole situation. Then I felt myself being hugging by Esme.

"I so sorry Esme" I started to say but was shushed by my mother. She is such a great mom any one could ask for.

"I sorry that you are sad but I can't be sorry for this little miracle I have in me. You are my daughter and I would do everything I my power to make you happy. I love you Rosalie and I hope that you will love your little sister too." If I could cry at this moment I would.

"Oh Esme you are the best mother and I don't know what I done to deserved you. You and Carlisle are amazing parents to me and the rest and I know that for this little one you will be too. I'm so sorry for how I acted today and I would love to help you rise this little monster of yours" I said with light chuckled at the end.

Esme laugh to at my words and after that she released me form her embrace. When I looked at her all I could see was love and gratitude. Then I knew that I made a good decision.

For a moment I thought how to light the mood and I gate it

"So Esme how are you feeling now?"

"Good but tired." she answered

"Tired hmm…. maybe you want to lay down or go to sleep?" I asked her because I didn't know if she could sleep at all.

"No I don't think I need to sleep but it sound nice to relax. It was very interesting day I would say"

"Definitely. I was thinking Esme. Do you think your stomach will get any bigger?"

"Well I think it will. I can feel some changes already in my body" she responded thoughtfully.

"Oh and do you know what this mean?" I asked her but I couldn't keep the smile of my face.

"hmm… no, not really. What?" she asked confused. This time I could help and was grinning from ear to ear. I was so exciting.

"SHOPING!!!" I practically shouted. Second later Alice was at my side with the same grin on her face and was jumping around us.

Esme started to laugh at us but her happiness was very visible.

"GIRL HOUGH!!!" Alice yelled and crushed us in her hug but not too much so she wouldn't hurt the baby. I could her laughing inside the house. Of course my husband was the loudest one.

When Alice released as I put my hand when the baby was and was greeted with soft kick. After it the baby didn't move so I assumed that she is sleeping now. I know I said she because I really want a little girl.

We all walked back to our house and were greeted with ours men waiting for us. I smiled at my Emmett and in returned he kiss my cheek. I know that he was worry about me and how I would react. He is such a good and caring husband. I'm so lucky that he is mine.

And with that me and Alice went to chat about the nursery and all the things that the baby would need. I wanted to bring Esme with us but I remembered her telling me she is pretty tired so I told her to go and rest in her room.

* * *

plz review


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Carlisle POV:**

I just couldn't believe that my dear wife was pregnant with my child. I know that I'm always a collected men but at this moment I was so ecstatic I just couldn't help myself.

I really understand why Rosalie was feeling angry but I knew that Esme would make it all better. She loves all her children and wants them to be happy. I know that being a mother to 5 grown up teenagers especially if they are vampires isn't very easy task. Edward is the closest to her and me because he is our first son and also because he isn't happy in his live. He doesn't live it a full so that's why Esme is very mothering toward him.

But she can finally be a real mother to our baby.

Our baby…. oh how this to words make my heart growing. I can't wait to hold my precious gift from heavens in my arms. I will cherish every moment I can spend with my baby.

I accepted it very long time ago that we can't have never our own children. Something that came from Esme and me. That thought didn't bother me now at all but after what happened today I can't live without this baby anymore. I will do everything I can to protect my child and my wife so nothing can't harm them.

After talking with Edward and Jasper I went to my library to find some old books which I took from Voltera during my stay there.

During my research I went to see how my lovely wife was feeling. When I entered our room I saw her laying in our bed and listening to the music. I recognized it immediately- they were trucks recorded and played by Edward. Esme love when he play for her. He really has an amazing gift. He looks so free and happy playing his piano. That and his cars are the most valuable things he posseses.

When she heard me approaching her lace lift up and all I could see was love for me and our baby. I sat beside her and putted my hand on her stomach. Beneath it I could feel delicate movements of the baby. When I was deep in my thoughts the voice of my wife brought me back.

"She was fussing around and wouldn't stop so Edward thought that maybe classic music would help. When the music started to float through the air like from a magic touch the baby just calmed down. And when I putted his compositions the baby started to move so gently to the rhythm of it." my dear Esme said.

That's when I realized that she said "she" about the baby.

" That's great Esme. But why did you called the baby "she"?" I asked her. Maybe she has this mother feeling that tells her about the kinder of our child.

" I don't know it for 100% but I really want to have a girl Carlisle. I can see you and me with our wonderful little girl. She would fit in our family perfectly and I think the girl is what we need right now. Maybe she could make Edward happy."

Oh Esme, she has such a kind heart but I understand her completely. I know for sure that this baby make our family even more closely. We all need it so much and this will complement us.

The baby would me a miracle for every member of our family:

-For Esme to be a real mother

-For me to be a father

-For Rosalie to be a big sister and the closest chance to be a mother

-For Emmett to have someone to play with and to act like big protective brother

-For Alice to be a new shopping buddy and someone to dress up

-For Jasper to be a big brother and maybe to share his passions with books

-And finally for Edward to be a happier and maybe to be his mate

I know that this may sound weird that I want my baby to be with my son but if I could choose someone for my baby girl I would choose him. I know that he would never hurt her and would only respect and love her. I trust my son 100%.

I know that I have to do some test to find out the sex of the baby. But I think that everybody wants it to be her.

After making sure that my wife and the baby were feeling well I returned to my study to search some more information about this whole situation. Finally I found what I have been searching for. It was very short information but it was something at all. I called a family meeting.

**Alice POV:**

I couldn't believe this- a new shopping buddy YYYYYEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I can buy so many clothes and things that babies need. Oh I will such adorable outfits. This baby for sure will be the best dress up baby in the history.

I Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen declare you all and if I fail to comply with my promise you can cut all my credit cards and burn all my clothes.

But I'm sure that this won't ever happened because everyone knows that don't be against Alice **EVER!!!!!!!!** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

When I was talking to myself my dear brother Edward rolled his eyes on my thoughts. He can be such an emo sometimes.

"Oh don't roll your eyes on my dear brother. If you don't like what you hear then don't listen to them" I thought to him.

"Yeah because I can turn it off when I want Alice. And if it hard to not listen to your thoughts when you practically shout them." was his brilliant answer.

"Edward really can't you just for once not be Mr. Grouch and be happy like the rest of the family" I asked him like a thousand time

"Hmmm let me think Alice…. no sorry" was his replay.

I really don't get it. Why he can't be happy like we all are. I hope that this will change and I have a feeling that this baby will be the reason.

Ok no let's get back to decorating nursery. Me, Rose and the boys wants to surprise Esme and Carlisle and do this ourselves.

Ugh Carlisle called a family meeting so I have to delayed my shopping trip. This better be good father!!!!!!

**Jasper POV:**

I could feel everyone happiness. I love this feeling. Even Edward is happy for our parents. Usually all I can get from him is boredom and disgust because of humans thought.

I started to feel like squealing and dancing around the room. Of course those feelings belongs to my gorgeous wife.

" OMG…. please Alice calm down. Emmett wouldn't let me live this down if I started to bounce and squeal like a girl." I was talking to myself when I heard a deep chuckle.

" You heard it Edward?" I asked him turning to look at the mind reader. He nodded his head to confirmed it.

"Edward don't you dare to say anything to Emmett. I will do everything you want" I beg my brother. Lucky for me he nodded again

Uff that was close. Sometimes it's too easy to forget about his gift.

Carlisle called a meeting so we gathered around our big table.

**Carlisle POV:**

When all the family was gathered around the table it was the time for me to tell what information I have found.

* * *

**plz review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV:**

**(yea I know finally ;P )**

I was trying to catch some information from Carlisle mind but he was trying to block me. I understand he want to tell us all at the same time but I always do it so this time wasn't any different. But I respect his will and didn't search for more.

From everyone minds I could hear that they were all curious what he find out with me included. And then he started to speak:

" I found that there is a legend speaking of the child born from two vampires. The baby would be very powerful and on him or she would depend the fate of the world, both humans and vampires. The child would be half vampire and half human. Before his or her change it will have powers but after it the powers will grown so the child would be indestructible. Change her only can her soul mate and the family. The vampires that would drink her blood would have a special connection with her."

When he said this all I could hear that this news shocked everyone. I couldn't believed myself that this baby, that anyone could carry such a burden on his shoulders. I knew that this child will be the target of attacks from others vampires and maybe even werewolves. We all will have to protect her at any price.

"OMG Carlisle our child will be in danger when she is born. Oh my poor baby" said Esme rubbing her stomach

"Don't worry dear I will do everything in power to protect her even with my life" of course Carlisle would risk his live now when his real child we're talking about

It didn't escape my mind that he and Esme relate to the child as "she". I hear in everyone thoughts that they all think the baby will be female. I hope it will be truth because I can feel this pull toward it. Earlier when I heard Carlisle and Esme thoughts about the possibility that the baby can be my mate I thought that this is an absurd but now after thinking about it, it really wouldn't be so bad to finally find my true love. I don't mind being myself but sometimes I feel like a fifth wheel when they are all together, especially at night when they are occupied doing they privet things

**( of course he is talk about SEX. Poor Eddie, he has to hear and see what the couples are doing in their room or not even there, hahahahahaha………. ok back to the story)**

My internal monolog was interrupted by Alice

"Grrr why this stupid legend couldn't say the gender of the baby. It would make my work so much easier." she just huffed like a baby and crossed her arms with a pout on her face. I couldn't help to roll my eyes at her and her worries.

"Don't worry Alice it means that we can buy more toys so regardless to the baby sex it will has something to play with." Emmett and his logic but at last Alice stopped to pout and was now planning to buy clothes each kind: for boy and a girl.

"Alice dear can't you see in your visions if the baby is girl?" asked Esme our future teller.

"No sorry Esme I can't, I don't know why. I can see as all with the baby but when I want to look closely I see only blurred shape. This is very frustrating." And this is something strange. To this moment she couldn't see only werewolves but now the baby too. I saw it in her mind and this isn't like with the wolfs because she can't see anything then but with the baby all she can see is it figure which is blurred. I can hear that she isn't very happy with this. Alice always wants to know what will happened.

"Carlisle I have this strange feeling that we should leave Alaska and go somewhere else." suddenly said Esme.

" And where should we go? And do you think that the baby wants us to leave?" Of course Carlisle would be curious and search for an answer.

"I don't know dear but maybe this is what the baby want. But could we go to Europe, if everyone agree with it?"

No one could ever say no to our mother because she rarely ask as for something this big so we all agreed with moving to Europe.

After this meeting we want to seat at the living room so Esme could be more comfortable. She set in the middle of the love seat when me and Carlisle on the both sides of her.

I was staring at her stomach and trying to understand the pull I feel toward it. Esme noted my behavior reached for my hand which she placed at her stomach. In the second it started to glow and I could feel the baby. It felt like she was trying to touch me. The feeling was incredible and I was stunned. I moved my fingers gently in circular motion and the baby had moved too. I was just speechless. I dared around the room to see the rest of family in the same state as me. I turned my eyes to the baby again and in this moment I knew that the baby would be everything to me- the reason of my existence. When I withdrew my hand the glow disappeared.

"Ok this was really creepy Eddie" said the oaf of a brother

**( hint hint Emmy )**

"Emmett how many times I told you to not to call me that. My name is Edward not Eddie" he was really getting on my nerves

"What every you say Eddie poo" he snicker

I was just about to tackle him when Esme said:

"Now now boys don't fight. Emmett you know that your brother don't like to be called that and you should respect it. And don't you dare to mock him in your mind or you will get punished. And if you break something in my living room or in the rest of the house I will take away your X-books. Do I make myself clearly?" we all snickered at Emmett because he always gets into troubles for the most of the time. He will just never learn.

"Yes Esme" was his only response. He looked like someone killed his dog.

**( awww….. poor Emmy ;*;*;* don't be sad ;P )**

Carlisle chuckled before saying:

"Ok if this is all resolved how about we consider where we can move and when. Do any of you have some idea?"

We all started to think about the new place to live in Europe. After some quiet time I finally broke the silence saying:

"How about we go to England? It's foggy and wet there practically the whole year. We could live in some wilderness away from the people so nobody could see as living there."

Everyone thought about my idea and finally Carlisle spoke:

"I think this is really good idea. And when the baby is born I could show her where I grew up. So what do you think about it?"

He asked the rest of the family.

"YESSSS!!!!!!!!!!" squealed Alice. "There are so many brand shops waiting for me, I can't wait."

We all laughed at her enthusiasm. She is such a shopaholic.

"I agree with Alice. And we will be very near Italy and France where we can fly shopping."

"Hell yea, I love bears there and wolfs are testy too."

Leave it to Emmett to say something stupid. We heard a big slap and then:

"Ouch. Rose why did you hit me" like this could even hurt him

"Oh don't be such a baby Em." I don't know how she put up with him.

"I like the idea to and would go anywhere my wife would go." Oh leave it to Jasper to be a corny one.

"Oh Jazz we will have so much fun" and with that Alice bounced on his lap. We all laugh at her behavior.

Ten we all turned our eyes to looked at Esme and listen what she thinks about this idea. She is the one that feel the need to move so it's her decision to make.

"Honey what do you think about this. Do you want to go to England?"Carlisle asked his wife. She smiled and looked down at her stomach which she was rubbing.

"What do you think baby, England sound good to you hmm……" she asked the baby in her belly. We all waited for some kind response. After a while she spoke again:

"That's how I thought sweetheart. Me and the baby agree with the rest of you. Want we baby, sure we are." she cooed the baby smiling all the time.

Her thoughts were so full of love toward this baby. I am so glad that this whole happened. From the thoughts of the rest of the family I knew that from this moment our live will change. Change for the better.

I just can't believed that such a small person that is in my mother can do so much fuss in the lives of so many people. She sure will change my world, that I know for sure but I wouldn't any other way.

* * *

plz review


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

****

Emmett POV:

I was so happy for Esme and Carlisle. They are so good parents for us and they will be even better for this munchkin.

I'll finally have someone to play with and not to think that my games are silly or stupid. I'll be the coolest uncle the kid would ever have. I will teach it how to play baseball, soccer, wrestling and fight. I'm going to teach the baby how to shoot Aliens and race the cars on my X-books. I will drag him to the dark side. We will pull pranks at the family and be the best buddies.

Even if the baby is a girl I will still do it but I can even take a role of big, scaring and protecting brother. I'm sure with all the man in our family she won't go on a date until she will be 30, and she never be 30 'cause she will stop growing like the rest of us.

When we discovered that Esme is pregnant I was worry about Rose. I knew that this will crushed her and she'll get angry and say some hurting words to our mother. I saw it in her eyes that she was trying not to explode. I saw the jealous in her eyes. Having the baby was her biggest dream and being vampire made it impossible for her.

She knew that if Esme could she would make her pregnant too but she even didn't know how she became pregnant. Well we all know how this happened. I don't understand how come Rose didn't get pregnant. It isn't like we haven't done the same thing, which we had multiplied time.

After Rose talked with Esme I could see that she was truly happy for her mother. I know that even the baby isn't her it will be the closest thing for her to be a mother. She won't try to replace Esme as a mother but she will be some kind of mother too. She will be the mix of mother and big sister in one. That is so cool. She will be like a packed : 2 in the price of 1. Yea I know I can be genius sometimes.

Now we are moving to freaking England. Dude that baby is fucking awesome.

Oh right I have to watch my language 'cause Esme thinks that the squirt can hear us. I would be in a deep shit if the toddler would repeat it. Brrr I can feel now what Esme and Alice would do to me not to mention Rose. There would be no loving-loving for at least 2 moths. I would be dead in that time. I just can't survive without it.

When we will be in our new house I'll finally can go with Jasper and buy so many toys and games I want. Then nobody can say I'm childish 'cause this will be for the baby and someone has to play with this with the baby and that person will be

**ME****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

****

Carlisle POV:

We all started to back our belongings but we aren't taking too much. We can always buy everything we want and need on the spot.

I'm taking with me all my books and medical equipments just in a case I will need something during the childbirth or the pregnancy.

I had sent my pregnant wife to rest because she wanted to help us. We can do it our self and she has to take care of our child. I couldn't live with myself if something happen to the baby or to Esme.

Before our departure I wanted to do the ultrasound to see if we can see and tell the gender of the baby.

"Esme please lie on your back and lift your shirt over your belly." I told my wife as the children gather around us to see something too.

"Ok now lie still and I'll put the gel on your stomach. I hope we will able to see something" And I did as I told her.

I was trying to find the shape of the baby on the monitor but I couldn't see anything. I moved a little lower and that's when I saw it. I could see my baby.

"Carlisle is this what I think it is?" asked my beloved wife

"Yes it is honey. This is our baby. See this is the head, tummy and feet." I told her showing each part of the baby I was describing. I looked at her face and if she could cry she would be in this moment.

"Oh Carlisle this is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen and it's ours." She was smiling when she said it looking at the monitor.

"Can you tell the sex of the baby Carlisle?" asked Rosalie. I was not surprised when she said that. I know that this baby is a chance not only for Esme but for Rosalie to be a mother.

"Ok wait let me see" and I started to search and when I was sure, I told them:

"Ok everybody look closely here. Can you see it?"

"Carlisle all I can see are some funny shapes and black. Can you tell us already" Oh my dear son so impatient.

"Well Esme we are going to have a daughter it seems" and with that all the shouting and squealing started. Girl's were so happy to have a little sister to dress up and boys to play with.

My wife was touching her belly saying: "Oh my precious gift. My little baby girl. Oh how I love you so much sweetheart. You made me the happiest mommy."

When she was the happiest mommy I was the happiest daddy in that moment. I can't believe that I'm going to be a father and not to mention having a daughter.

I felt that my live will be completed finally. I can't wait to have my baby girl in my arms and tell her how much I love and adore her.

****

Alice POV:

I knew it, I just knew it.

I'm going to have a little sister with whom I'll play dress up and take shopping. She is going to be in the best clothes that some people could dream about .

I can't wait when I can take her shopping with me and Rose.

We will have so much fun together.

****

Jasper POV:  


Oh God please Alice stop with this squealing or I'll start do it myself. My gift can be in hand but sometimes it is such a pain in the ass.

But I'm happy with the rest of the family. A little sister sound nice. I think that thanks to her I will have a better control on my thirst.

I know that I will never do something to hurt her, I can tell by now that she already has us all wrapped around her little finger despite she isn't even born yet.

What a strange little creature. I can't wait to meet her.

****

Emmett POV:

Yeeee a little sister. I can't wait to teach her everything that I know. Ha! and now I can be a big and scary brother and protect her from stupid boys.

Look out munchkin here I come…. well here you come……..

Damn it doesn't sound so good, but whatever. I still rule.

****

Edward POV:

I'm happy for Carlisle and Esme that they are having a girl.

I heard Emmett thoughts about teaching her how to play as he called it "man sports". I really want to see how Rosalie and Alice will react when they will see this angel dirty and covered with the mud.

Wait "the angel" since when I call someone that. I listen to much Rose and Esme thoughts.

But I can't deny that I don't feel anything for this girl. I remember that when I touch Esme's belly I felt love coming from the baby and I couldn't help and responded with the same feeling.

Now I have to wait and see how the fate will turn out. I have these feeling that this little girl will be my angel. Let's see.

****

Rosalie POV:

Oh a baby girl, I can't even express how happy I am. When dad showed us the baby I couldn't help myself and asked the question.

I know that she isn't going to be my daughter and I don't want to replace her a mother. I want to be a big sister to which she will come when she will have a love problem or will want to talk about the boys. This kind of talks girl's feel more freely to talk with older sister then a mother.

I was so happy when Esme asked me to help her raise the baby. She knows that this means very much to me and I always will be thankful for this chance.

I hope this baby I love me as much as I love her.

Me and Alice will take her to shopping but I bet that she won't stand all day with Alice. **No one is able to stop her when she is in her element**.

Of course I will take her somewhere where we can bond alone. I know that this baby will make me a better person.

****

Esme POV:

After we learn that I'm going to have a girl everyone packed all they belongings and left the house. We drove to the airport when we got into our privet airplane which comes in hand in this kind of situations.

I hate plane rides. Even it doesn't bother me to sit in one place for a long time it is just boring. I missy my garden and my art studio but I will do everything to make my baby happy and if it means I have to leave everything behind me so let it be that way.

I keep looking at my stomach with admiration.

I lay in the arms of husband who was softly creasing our baby which is inside me.

I always wished to give Carlisle his own birth child and now I can do it finally. I can't wait to see him holding our girl in his arms and smiling down at her.

My kids keep worrying about me, the baby and our comfort. My dearest son Edward always asks if he can help me with something.

I feel really at peace and content now. I wish I could sleep and dream about my little girl who would call me mommy.

Oh how I wish you were already here my precious miracle. 

* * *

plz review 


	7. AN important

**  
****AN : really short**

* * *

Do u guys want Bella to have green eyes with gold spots in it or chocolate- brownish eyes with gold spots.

So plz write to me which one of my ideas you like better 'cause in the next chapter Bella will appears and I can't decide what will look better. THX


	8. AN sec

AN:

mmm……. ok so for now we've got a tie now:

green eyes with gold spots-5

chocolate eyes-5

So plz decide on one so I can upload the next chapter today. Thx ROSSI


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

****

Esme** POV:**

After we all settle down in our new home ( pic on my profile ) girl's started to plan the nursery. It didn't took them too much time to make it done perfectly.

The room was amazing. The ceiling was painted like the sky with a dark blue background and stars. The actual walls were a oceanic blue and golden stars were in random places. On one  
side of the room there was a white changing table, a white couch, and a collection of cabinets filled with toys, diapers, other baby necessities. On the other side there was a huge white crib with satin, dark blue satin sheets and a large collection of white, gold and blue pillows.

"Rose and Alice….. it's so beautiful. Thank you, both you so much." I told them smiling at them brightly.

Carlisle arms wrapped around me placing his hands on my very showing stomach now.

After my surprise we girl's went to shopping to the closest mall. Carlisle made sure before that I was feeling healthy and the baby was well too. After saying our good bye we hopped in the car and headed off. My daughters went crazy. When Alice showed me a pink outfit I felt a light kick but when Rosalie pick out a blue one I didn't feel anything. This crushed poor Alice. Well now we know that my baby girl doesn't like pink. But I wondered why my precious tesoro preferred blue. Could be because Edward likes this color? hmmm…..

After we returned home we all gathered in our new living room.

"Ok I have an idea, maybe we could choose a name for the baby since we know that this is a girl?" proposed Alice and we all nodded.

"What do you think about Samantha? We could call her Sam for short" Emmett was first to talk.

"Why Emmett would I want to name my child with a men name?" I asked my biggest son.

My question was followed with big smack from Rosalie and "Ow!" from Emmett.

"What about Jessica? , Esme" asked Jasper I thought about it but I didn't feel any connection with it.

"Oh I've got name her Emmett." We all stared at this big oaf stunned.

"Emmett if you can't say anything that can be useful then don't say anything at all. And you know that the baby is a GIRL!!!!" huffed Alice

"Yea Em even I know that" smirked Jasper which earned him rolling eyes from Edward and Rosalie. "How sound Mary?"

"Why Mary Jasper?" asked my husband.

"Because it's Alice first name which I love and we all love Alice so will the baby" he answered while looking at this petite wife who Awwwed at the sweet words of her husband.

"Oh shut up Jazz, you want just to please Alice so you will get something later" said Emmett while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I will get some without it" and with that they both got smacked in their heads. I just shake my head at my sons.

"Well I have something mom" came Edward voice. I encouraged him with the wave of my hand. He slowly came to where I was sitting and kneel in front of me and placed his hand on my stomach. At this moment the glow appeared again. He traced some patterns across it.

"Isabella" he whispered softly and I could feel the baby slightly moving inside me. And I knew that she liked her name.

"Can you feel it Edward?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I think the baby is trying to say that she likes her new name. Isabella it is. Thank you son " Edward just smiled at me.

"Can her middle name be Marie love?" ah Marie was the name of Carlisle mother. She died at the cancer when he was 16. ( I think that this isn't true but I had to invent something )

"Isabella Marie, Bella for short. I like it" said Rosie with a smile in her voice.

"Mom, dad I have an idea" suddenly Emmett said which earned him a glare from Alice and Rosalie.

"Go on son" Carlisle encourage him to talk.

"Well I thought about the perfect name and then I thought that people like to give the baby her name as a middle name."

"But we have it already Em. Marie- Carlisle mother's name" said Jasper

"Yea I know but I thought that maybe we could give her third name and put together Carlisle and Esme name."

"Ok so let as heard it dear" I was curious hove he putted our names together.

"Mmm ok, I have Carmeleissle. I not it sound kind of weird but you have to pronounce it correctly Carmelaj ( pronounced it with K at the beginning )

"Wow Emmett it's a wonderful name thank you dear." really my son really thought about it and I could feel baby likes it to.

My husband cleared his throat to get our attention

" Ok so we've got Isabella Marie Carmeleissle Cullen. Bella for short right?" the boys nodded and girl's squealed.

I couldn't contain my happiness and kissed Carlisle with everything in me. I could hear in the back ground yelling and something like "go Carlisle, go tiger, someone is getting some later" which of course belonged to Emmett and Jasper. Well what can I say, boys will be always boys.

* * *

FEW MONTS LATER

Carlisle POV:

I can't believe that I'm going to be a father in about 3 months. Esme is so beautiful with our baby inside her. She looks good with pregnancy. She told me that she is afraid that she won't be a good mother but I told her that motherhood will come instantly when the baby is born and she already is wonderful mother.

I was sitting in my study when I heard Emmett saying:

"Esme you got bigger!" I just rolled my eyes at him. He is just Emmett. I went down where was all the commotion

"Em don't call Esme that,, it's very rude" said Edward. He was really protective about Esme now but I think it's because of the baby.

"Thank you son" I thought to him. We do it very often so no one was surprise when said "Don't mention dad"

I sat at the edge of the couch where my lovely wife lay. She really got much bigger and Bella was kicking with much more force than before.

I crouched down beside her and start to rub her belly and talk to the baby

"We'll have so much fun playing together. I have to warn you now little one , you should watch out at your sisters when they are in a shopping daze. I'm sure that they'll be kidnapping you frequently to go shopping. But your brothers aren't really better than them. You'll be a champ at video games thanks to your brother Emmett. Your second brother Jasper will teach you about Civil War and about the tactics. And of course Edward which I'm sure isn't your brother but your soul mate will teach you all about the music. But the most important, you'll be loved baby and already are" I pressed my lips against her stomach and continue

"Your mommy and I love you. I promise you that you'll always be protected. We'll always be there for you. I've waited for so long , little one. I can't wait for you to come out. There is so much I want to show you and teach you. I love you little one so much." And with that I finished my speech. I could heard girls awning. But it was true I couldn't wait to meet my little one.

* * *

SOME TIME LATER

Esme POV:

I am in my 8 moths with Bella. I look a little bit different before pregnancy- I have a medium size stomach. Carlisle is a little afraid that it should be bigger but he can't do anything to make it.

When Bella started to fuse Edward always plays his piano for her and she instantly is calming down. I can say that this two have a connection now and it's strong and I know that it will be so much stronger after the birth.

I was sitting and listening to his music when suddenly I felted a pain in my abdomen and gasped. I clutch my stomach afraid that something may happen with Bella. Everyone gathered around me and were asking what is wrong with me

"I think I'm in labor" I panted.

Carlisle put me on the special bed and get everything what he needed during labor.

Edward POV:I stood frozen. I couldn't believed it. My angel is finally coming to me. My thinking was interrupted by Esme blood curling scream. We all raced to her panicking. Carlisle told me to hold Esme very still because with her moving around she can harm the baby. Me and Emmett were trying to calm her down and Jazz was using his gift. Alice and Rosalie were at Carlisle sides to help him.

"Ok Esme I want you to push when you feel the contraction but you can do it too quickly ok?" he was trying to calm her down

"Boys you have to hold her still understand" he told us seriously.

"Ok Esme are you ready"

"I'm ready" somehow Esme answered at this question over her panting and screaming.

"Guys I feel like in the freaking Grey's Anatomy." only Emmett could say something like this in this moment

"Em shut the fuck up and hold mom down" hissed at him his wife

"Ok Esme when the next contraction will be you have to push honey" said Carlisle ready to deliver the labor.

"Now push Esme, good push, just a little more……. ok stop" in his mind I heard that the next one push and my angel will be out.

"And now push Esme….. harder…………."

"common mom you can do it" we all cheered her

And with that push the baby was out.

Carlisle POV:I was so afraid during Esme labor because it was too quickly. After Esme last push I have my baby girl in my arms finally. She was so little even for 8 moth baby. But something wasn't right She wasn't moving or screaming and the most important she wasn't breathing.

I didn't know what to do. My medical knowledge just disappeared.

She was covered in blood and fluids from birth which were venom I supposed.  
I lay her on the table and started cardiac massage when Rose was standing with oxygen mask. I was trying to do everything I knew but she was still cold and still.

I could hear Esme crying and Alice sobbing in Jasper arms. I knew that there is very small chance for the baby to be alive but I had to try. I just can't give up on my baby. I injected her everything that fell into my head but nothing wasn't working.

Then I did something that I haven't done in a very long time. I started to prey when I brushed specks of tissue from her cheeks and little lips.

"Open your eyes little one please. Please God save her. Save my baby."

Saying this I heard church bells rings from afar.

"Please God save this little child. I'm beg you"

And then she moved a little. Her small body twitched and started to warm. I took her little hand in mine smiling down at her

"We have waited for so long beautiful baby girl" I murmured to her

"Please let her come back to me, to us"

I covered her little chest with my hand and could feel and hear a faint small beat growing faster. I smiled so big when she opened her little mouth and let out a whimper and then a small cry. I pressed my lips to her forehead gently breathing her sent to calm myself.

I went to Esme to find her looking so anxiously at the bundle of joy. When I near her she spooked above the whisper

"Please give her to me Carlisle" and with that I handed her our baby. She took it with shaking hands and gasped at the small miracle .

Edward POV:When Carlisle gave Esme the baby I could her thinking or rather shouting how the baby is perfect. I was so tempted to touch and hold my beautiful angel.

"Beautiful" whispered Esme "My little Isabella is finally here and she is really….. look Carlisle it's our baby, our Bella" Esme suddenly started sobbing "Oh I thought I lost you tesoro"

Yes we all thought that we lost her. It was the worst felling I ever felt and I don't plan on feel it again. If I could I would have probably a heart attack.

"Don't worry Esme she is ok now, but we have to be really gently with her and look out for her. She isn't fully developed yet. But you will be ok right baby?" he asked the angel while he glazed his finger over her cheek.

"Welcome to the family Isabella Marie Carmeleissle Cullen" Carlisle whispered while wearing the biggest smile I ever saw him in and then bended over to kiss Bella's now rosy cheek.

* * *

**Plz review**

**Finally Bella is with us **

**In the next chapter there will be much more Edward POV **

**Have any ideas u want to sheare with me write to me about it **

**XXX Rossi ;***


	10. AN finished

AN:

Ok guys this is the last AN in this story I hope

Ok so the results are

**-**chocolate eyes got 10 votes

-green eyes got 6 votes

So the winner is **( drums plz )**

**  
CHOCOLATE EYES!!!!!! **

Thank you for all your votes and I'm really gracious to people who suggested some new ideas. Thank you guys so much.

In the next chapter we will have a better look on baby Bella.

**XXX Rossi**


	11. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

****

Esme** POV:**

After we all settle down in our new home ( pic on my profile ) girl's started to plan the nursery. It didn't took them too much time to make it done perfectly.

The room was amazing. The ceiling was painted like the sky with a dark blue background and stars. The actual walls were a oceanic blue and golden stars were in random places. On one  
side of the room there was a white changing table, a white couch, and a collection of cabinets filled with toys, diapers, other baby necessities. On the other side there was a huge white crib with satin, dark blue satin sheets and a large collection of white, gold and blue pillows.

"Rose and Alice….. it's so beautiful. Thank you, both you so much." I told them smiling at them brightly.

Carlisle arms wrapped around me placing his hands on my very showing stomach now.

After my surprise we girl's went to shopping to the closest mall. Carlisle made sure before that I was feeling healthy and the baby was well too. After saying our good bye we hopped in the car and headed off. My daughters went crazy. When Alice showed me a pink outfit I felt a light kick but when Rosalie pick out a blue one I didn't feel anything. This crushed poor Alice. Well now we know that my baby girl doesn't like pink. But I wondered why my precious tesoro preferred blue. Could be because Edward likes this color? hmmm…..

After we returned home we all gathered in our new living room.

"Ok I have an idea, maybe we could choose a name for the baby since we know that this is a girl?" proposed Alice and we all nodded.

"What do you think about Samantha? We could call her Sam for short" Emmett was first to talk.

"Why Emmett would I want to name my child with a men name?" I asked my biggest son.

My question was followed with big smack from Rosalie and "Ow!" from Emmett.

"What about Jessica? , Esme" asked Jasper I thought about it but I didn't feel any connection with it.

"Oh I've got name her Emmett." We all stared at this big oaf stunned.

"Emmett if you can't say anything that can be useful then don't say anything at all. And you know that the baby is a GIRL!!!!" huffed Alice

"Yea Em even I know that" smirked Jasper which earned him rolling eyes from Edward and Rosalie. "How sound Mary?"

"Why Mary Jasper?" asked my husband.

"Because it's Alice first name which I love and we all love Alice so will the baby" he answered while looking at this petite wife who Awwwed at the sweet words of her husband.

"Oh shut up Jazz, you want just to please Alice so you will get something later" said Emmett while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I will get some without it" and with that they both got smacked in their heads. I just shake my head at my sons.

"Well I have something mom" came Edward voice. I encouraged him with the wave of my hand. He slowly came to where I was sitting and kneel in front of me and placed his hand on my stomach. At this moment the glow appeared again. He traced some patterns across it.

"Isabella" he whispered softly and I could feel the baby slightly moving inside me. And I knew that she liked her name.

"Can you feel it Edward?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"I think the baby is trying to say that she likes her new name. Isabella it is. Thank you son " Edward just smiled at me.

"Can her middle name be Marie love?" ah Marie was the name of Carlisle mother. She died at the cancer when he was 16. ( I think that this isn't true but I had to invent something )

"Isabella Marie, Bella for short. I like it" said Rosie with a smile in her voice.

"Mom, dad I have an idea" suddenly Emmett said which earned him a glare from Alice and Rosalie.

"Go on son" Carlisle encourage him to talk.

"Well I thought about the perfect name and then I thought that people like to give the baby her name as a middle name."

"But we have it already Em. Marie- Carlisle mother's name" said Jasper

"Yea I know but I thought that maybe we could give her third name and put together Carlisle and Esme name."

"Ok so let as heard it dear" I was curious hove he putted our names together.

"Mmm ok, I have Carmeleissle. I not it sound kind of weird but you have to pronounce it correctly Carmelaj ( pronounced it with K at the beginning )

"Wow Emmett it's a wonderful name thank you dear." really my son really thought about it and I could feel baby likes it to.

My husband cleared his throat to get our attention

" Ok so we've got Isabella Marie Carmeleissle Cullen. Bella for short right?" the boys nodded and girl's squealed.

I couldn't contain my happiness and kissed Carlisle with everything in me. I could hear in the back ground yelling and something like "go Carlisle, go tiger, someone is getting some later" which of course belonged to Emmett and Jasper. Well what can I say, boys will be always boys.

* * *

FEW MONTS LATER

Carlisle POV:

I can't believe that I'm going to be a father in about 3 months. Esme is so beautiful with our baby inside her. She looks good with pregnancy. She told me that she is afraid that she won't be a good mother but I told her that motherhood will come instantly when the baby is born and she already is wonderful mother.

I was sitting in my study when I heard Emmett saying:

"Esme you got bigger!" I just rolled my eyes at him. He is just Emmett. I went down where was all the commotion

"Em don't call Esme that,, it's very rude" said Edward. He was really protective about Esme now but I think it's because of the baby.

"Thank you son" I thought to him. We do it very often so no one was surprise when said "Don't mention dad"

I sat at the edge of the couch where my lovely wife lay. She really got much bigger and Bella was kicking with much more force than before.

I crouched down beside her and start to rub her belly and talk to the baby

"We'll have so much fun playing together. I have to warn you now little one , you should watch out at your sisters when they are in a shopping daze. I'm sure that they'll be kidnapping you frequently to go shopping. But your brothers aren't really better than them. You'll be a champ at video games thanks to your brother Emmett. Your second brother Jasper will teach you about Civil War and about the tactics. And of course Edward which I'm sure isn't your brother but your soul mate will teach you all about the music. But the most important, you'll be loved baby and already are" I pressed my lips against her stomach and continue

"Your mommy and I love you. I promise you that you'll always be protected. We'll always be there for you. I've waited for so long , little one. I can't wait for you to come out. There is so much I want to show you and teach you. I love you little one so much." And with that I finished my speech. I could heard girls awning. But it was true I couldn't wait to meet my little one.

* * *

SOME TIME LATER

Esme POV:

I am in my 8 moths with Bella. I look a little bit different before pregnancy- I have a medium size stomach. Carlisle is a little afraid that it should be bigger but he can't do anything to make it.

When Bella started to fuse Edward always plays his piano for her and she instantly is calming down. I can say that this two have a connection now and it's strong and I know that it will be so much stronger after the birth.

I was sitting and listening to his music when suddenly I felted a pain in my abdomen and gasped. I clutch my stomach afraid that something may happen with Bella. Everyone gathered around me and were asking what is wrong with me

"I think I'm in labor" I panted.

Carlisle put me on the special bed and get everything what he needed during labor.

Edward POV:I stood frozen. I couldn't believed it. My angel is finally coming to me. My thinking was interrupted by Esme blood curling scream. We all raced to her panicking. Carlisle told me to hold Esme very still because with her moving around she can harm the baby. Me and Emmett were trying to calm her down and Jazz was using his gift. Alice and Rosalie were at Carlisle sides to help him.

"Ok Esme I want you to push when you feel the contraction but you can do it too quickly ok?" he was trying to calm her down

"Boys you have to hold her still understand" he told us seriously.

"Ok Esme are you ready"

"I'm ready" somehow Esme answered at this question over her panting and screaming.

"Guys I feel like in the freaking Grey's Anatomy." only Emmett could say something like this in this moment

"Em shut the fuck up and hold mom down" hissed at him his wife

"Ok Esme when the next contraction will be you have to push honey" said Carlisle ready to deliver the labor.

"Now push Esme, good push, just a little more……. ok stop" in his mind I heard that the next one push and my angel will be out.

"And now push Esme….. harder…………."

"common mom you can do it" we all cheered her

And with that push the baby was out.

Carlisle POV:I was so afraid during Esme labor because it was too quickly. After Esme last push I have my baby girl in my arms finally. She was so little even for 8 moth baby. But something wasn't right She wasn't moving or screaming and the most important she wasn't breathing.

I didn't know what to do. My medical knowledge just disappeared.

She was covered in blood and fluids from birth which were venom I supposed.  
I lay her on the table and started cardiac massage when Rose was standing with oxygen mask. I was trying to do everything I knew but she was still cold and still.

I could hear Esme crying and Alice sobbing in Jasper arms. I knew that there is very small chance for the baby to be alive but I had to try. I just can't give up on my baby. I injected her everything that fell into my head but nothing wasn't working.

Then I did something that I haven't done in a very long time. I started to prey when I brushed specks of tissue from her cheeks and little lips.

"Open your eyes little one please. Please God save her. Save my baby."

Saying this I heard church bells rings from afar.

"Please God save this little child. I'm beg you"

And then she moved a little. Her small body twitched and started to warm. I took her little hand in mine smiling down at her

"We have waited for so long beautiful baby girl" I murmured to her

"Please let her come back to me, to us"

I covered her little chest with my hand and could feel and hear a faint small beat growing faster. I smiled so big when she opened her little mouth and let out a whimper and then a small cry. I pressed my lips to her forehead gently breathing her sent to calm myself.

I went to Esme to find her looking so anxiously at the bundle of joy. When I near her she spooked above the whisper

"Please give her to me Carlisle" and with that I handed her our baby. She took it with shaking hands and gasped at the small miracle .

Edward POV:When Carlisle gave Esme the baby I could her thinking or rather shouting how the baby is perfect. I was so tempted to touch and hold my beautiful angel.

"Beautiful" whispered Esme "My little Isabella is finally here and she is really….. look Carlisle it's our baby, our Bella" Esme suddenly started sobbing "Oh I thought I lost you tesoro"

Yes we all thought that we lost her. It was the worst felling I ever felt and I don't plan on feel it again. If I could I would have probably a heart attack.

"Don't worry Esme she is ok now, but we have to be really gently with her and look out for her. She isn't fully developed yet. But you will be ok right baby?" he asked the angel while he glazed his finger over her cheek.

"Welcome to the family Isabella Marie Carmeleissle Cullen" Carlisle whispered while wearing the biggest smile I ever saw him in and then bended over to kiss Bella's now rosy cheek.

* * *

**Plz review**

**Finally Bella is with us **

**In the next chapter there will be much more Edward POV **

**Have any ideas u want to sheare with me write to me about it **

**XXX Rossi ;***


	12. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Carlisle POV:

My daughter was really beautiful. I took her from Esme arms to my own and looked down at her trying to absorb the sight of her.

Her small head was full of brown, silk curls. The moment she opened her eyes I was drawn in them. Her chocolate brown eyes pierced my own. She had such a small button nose and pick lips. Bella looked at me, curious swimming in her orbs. I smiled at her and she returned it with her gummy smile. Esme dry sobbed next to me at the site of our daughter. I kissed her forehead and looked up when I heard Rosalie

"Can I hold my god child dad?" she asked. Yes we asked her and Jasper to be her god parents. We thought about Emmett instead of Jasper but he is a kid himself and he won't be such a good influence on my little one.

"Of course Rose" and with that I put the baby in her arms.

Isabella reached to touch Rosalie gold hair and started to play with them. Rose was looking down at her with such tender eyes like she was her own baby. She softly touched her tummy and Bella started to wiggle and smile at her.

"Oh she smiled at me" she said with happy voice.

"Of course she smiled at you babe, she likes you don't you munchkin?" said Emmett with a smile on his face looking at his wife who was very happy. Little Bella cocked her head to the side to have a better look at him and opened her hand as he placed his finger in it. Then Alice took Bella from her god mother arms.

"Aww she is so small and delicate" gushed Alice

"Look who is talking pixie" laugh Emmett which earned him a tongue from Alice.

Everyone gathered around them and watched as Alice told little Bella about their future shopping trips. I saw Edward and Jasper approaching me.

"Carlisle did you smelt Bella?" asked Jasper

"Yes of course it's amazing smell. Why are you both concern?" I was really curious where this is going to.

"Her sent is mouthwatering but I don't feel any burning in my throat at all. It is really different. I never smelt anything like that. Freesias and strawberries." said thoughtfully my other son.

"Hmm… it's really interesting. Maybe it is one of her powers?" I mostly asked myself then them.

"Yea maybe but we're lucky that nobody wants to eat her" Jasper was trying to light the mood and we all chuckled at this.

Isabella was safely in her mother arms but was staring at my youngest son. Esme noticed it too. Edward looked at her and inched himself closer to her. When she spotted him she reached her hands out to him.

"Would you like to hold her Edward?" asked him Esme. He nodded his head and reached for her. When she was in his arms she cuddled to his chest and smiled at him her gummy smile. He returned the smile and softly creased her head. He bend down and kissed her cheek. This made her giggle softly. Her laugh was like little bells jingles. We all awed at the sound

"Hey how the Mr. Grouchy made her laughing. I'm the funny one in the family. Eddie watch out 'cause I won't go that easily" Emmett flecked his muscles but he quickly cowered up noticing the glare his wife was sending him.

****

Edward POV:

The moment I smelled her was incredible. Her sent was like the oxygen which filled my lungs. I felt like I could finally breath. When I held her I felt an electrical impulse going through my whole body. My heart soared when she smiled at me. I could feel it practically beating in my chest and when she giggled it was like bells chimed. Her heart was beating so fast when my lips touched her cheek. It was like fluttering wings of little bird locked in her chest. The blushed that appeared made her looked even more angelic then before.

She reached her hand to my face and put it on my cheek. It felt really amazing. Her soft and warm skin felt so good on my cold and hard one. I looked closely at her eyes which were so full of emotions and I felt that I could see right through her and see her soul. She stared in my gold one and something happened. In her eyes suddenly appeared few little gold spots. It looked incredible. I could help myself and gasped which caused Carlisle attention.

"What is it Edward. Is something wrong?" He asked me concerned about his daughter.

"I don't know Carlisle. It's just…. Come here and look" I didn't know how to explained this. He was in a less the second on my side and he gasped to at the side of his daughter. His mind was black.

"What is it Carlisle. Is Bella all right?" Esme was starting to get worry about her precious miracle.

"N-no something changed in Isabella's eyes. They have gold spots in them now." he mentioned me give the baby to Esme so she could see it with her own eyes.

When I gave my little angel to her mother a small whimper escaped her lips. Her eyes started to glass with tears which spilled at her cheeks. Esme was trying to calm her down. Bella was opening and closing her hands and looking at me. My heart ached at the sight of this beautiful angel crying. I wanted to scoped her in my arms and make her happy again.

"Esme give her back to Edward" Carlisle suggested. I could hear curiosity and distress in his voice. He was to sad that his daughter was crying her eyes out. I took her to my arms and when she touched them she instantly stopped crying only softly sniffing and looking into my eyes. She held my finger is her hand as much as she could and with her whole force I think.

"Now now angel you're ok see, I've got you love. Shh don't cry." I murmured to her before placing soft kiss on her head. She smiled again at me and have a little glow on her. She looked down at her hand and my finger like she wanted something. I wiggled my finger which earned me some giggles from her.

Suddenly Bella was snatched from my hands by Rosalie

"Edward don't hog the baby to yourself all the time" of course Rosalie was seeing me like a treat to her sister-motherhood.

****

Esme **POV:**

Everyone saw the bond between Edward and my tesoro. She had particular glow around her when she was in his arms. I think I never saw my son smiling like this. The love between those two was floating around them. When Rosalie grabbed Bella from him little one was looking around trying to find something. When she settled her eyes on Edward their glowed. She looked back at her god mother and smiled at her but put her arms out in the direction of Edward. Rosalie sighed but gave Bella what she wanted which was her Edward.

She looked at him with big smile and then her eyes started to drop. She smuggled closer to him and he kissed her forehead and I heard him saying little above whisper

"Sleep well my love. Sweet dreams my angel" and with that he lay her in my arms but I saw at his face that it wasn't easy for him.

"Oh me sweet son, don't worry if you want you can watch her sleep in the nursery" I thought to him and he nodded his head.

"Thank you mom"

"You don't have to thank me Edward. I know it is hard to be a part of your soul mate." I said this in my mind and he just smiled at me, finally agreeing with this. Oh my son is finally in love. I know that he would make my tesoro the happiest girl in the whole world.

I putted my baby in her new crib and watched how she snuggled to the teddy bear from Emmett. He has such white and soft furry. It was really good present.

Edward brought small stereo to the room and turn it on. The soft melody started to fill the room and Bella gave a little sigh and smiled in her sleep.

"What is this melody Edward. I heard you playing it before" I asked him by my thoughts so I didn't disturb my daughter sleep. She looks so peacefully.

"It's her lullaby. I composed it when I was thinking out her" he replied very quickly and quietly.

"It's beautiful son. I'm sure she likes it too" he smiled at my words.

****

Carlisle POV:

I was so preoccupied with my baby girl that I didn't thought about the Volturi at all. I know that I have to call them or even meet them because if they find out about Bella they could even kill her thinking that she is immortal child.

"Don't worry Carlisle Aro will listen you. He see you as his friend" said Edward patting my shoulder.

Ok so now all I have to do is call them. They answered at the second signal.

"Hello I'm Goanna how can I help you" said a women into the phone

"Hello my name is Carlisle Cullen and I would like to talk with Aro. It's really important." I told her feeling calm enrolling me thanks to Jasper.

"Of course sir, please hold a second" and after a second familiar voice spooked through the other end of the phone.

"Carlisle my friend, how good it to hear you again" Ah Aro he always find everything fascinating.

"It's good to hear you to Aro." I didn't know how to tell his about this whole situation.

"Is something happened old friend?"

"Well yes you could say that. But I think you will better understand it if you could see it with your own eyes"

"Ah I see….. maybe you could visit me and show me your problem Carlisle"

"I'm sorry Aro but it would be better if you will come to us if you don't mind of course. We live in England but I'm sure Demetri can track us down with his gift"

"Yes of course I see that this is really important to you my friend so I'll come and visit you in next few days"

"Thank you Aro"

"Don't mention it dear friend. Please give my greetings to your family. This is goodbye to the time I'll see you" We said ours goodbye and hung up. I was feeling grateful that he treat me as his friend because if he hasn't this all could end really bad.

I told my family the news and they all started to plan how to defend Bella if something would go wrong. I couldn't ask for a better family. The all were ready to die for this little one who  
was sleeping in her room knowing that the danger was really close. 

* * *

**Plz review**

Uuuuu how will Aro react when he'll see little Bella? Is he going to believe that she is halh human and alf vampire or is going to thought that she is immortal child ?

**Read the next chapter tomorrow and find out**

XXX Rossi


	13. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Edward POV:

After Carlisle phone call everyone were very nervous about the whole visit. Jazz, Em and me already made a plan if something goes wrong and we will have to take Bella away.

According to Alice they are going to be here tomorrow by 10:00 in the morning. I am so scared about my little angel. I will do everything that I can do to protect her.

Speaking about my love. I looked at her. She looks to beautiful when she sleep. Rosalie is stroking her head delicately. She really is doing a great job as a big sister and a god mother. She always helps Esme with Bella. She and Alice are playing Bella Barbie with her for two hours at top and then she starts to cry and whimper. It is my clue to rescue her from her two crazy sisters. She is just too perfect for me. I feel the connection between us and I know from her eyes and how her heartbeat that she feels is to.

We all are sitting in the living room and watching our miracle. We do it constantly. It's better than anything in the TV. Especially Em finds this amusing. He takes different animals and is imitating sounds like animal that he is holding in his hand. So far we know that she likes mountain lion which everyone finds hilarious since it is my favorite meal and a bear which of course made Emmett proud.

We all knew that the storm is coming and we usually would be preparing for baseball but not in this case. There is no power that can tear us from Bella especially in this situation.

And as Alice said the storm began. The thunder cracked loudly in the house as the lightning illuminated whole sky. Bella woke up jumping at the sound and started bawling. Carlisle rushed to her attempting to comfort his daughter.

"It's ok little one, nothing is going to harm you. I've got you my baby girl" he cooed soft words to her while walking around bouncing her lightly.

His comfort did nothing so Esme, Rosalie and Alice tried to shushed her but it only made her crying more.

I just couldn't sit here and watch as my love was crying her gorgeous eyes out. So I stand up, walked to where Esme was

"Can I try mom?" I asked her because I heard her thoughts about her being a mother and couldn't even comfort her own child

"Of course Edward" she said to me and then she thought in her mind "Please try to make her happy again Edward, I don't know what to do" I smiled at her letting her know that I would.

I took my little girl in my arms and she immediately calm down. She only whimpered slightly when the thunder boom again. I rocked her lightly and she snuggled into my chest little more. Her body heat felt so right on my cold skin.

"It's alright love I've got you. Don't worry angel I'll protect you" saying this I kissed her little nose which earned me some giggles from her.

It was a good thing that she woke up because it was her time to eat. In this few days we found out that she eat like a normal baby but not as much and also that she drink a blood to.

Well the second one found Em but he wasn't very happy that he did.

__

Flashback….

It happened two days ago. Rosalie just fed Bella and Emmett grab her to play with her. It was as he called it "big bro and little sis time". He lay down on the floor and put her on his chest. He was making some funny faces which cause Bella into fits of giggles. He supported her with one hand and the other one started to tickled her on her tummy. We quickly found out that she is very ticklish.

We all were laughing at them when suddenly Bella throw up the baby formula she ate before on Em's face. The look on his face was hilarious. He looked at her with wide eyes as he couldn't believe that this happened to his specially. We all laughed so hard and Jazz was rolling on the floor feeling his and our amusement. Esme somehow got a grip of herself and lifted happy Bella from her brother who dashed out to his and Rose's bedroom to clean himself muttering under his breath that he will revenge for this. Mom was trying to give Bella some more food as her stomach growled but she spited out the formula. Anyone knew what to do but Jazz suggested to give her some blood since she is half vampire. Carlisle agreed with him and brought some human blood that he save just in case. We all watched as Bella drink happily from the bottle. I notice that the gold spots in her eyes were more visible than normal. I think it has to do with her drinking the blood.

_End of flashback_

Esme got up and head to the kitchen to heat up the blood. Carlisle made some test to see any difference after she drinks a human blood and animal blood. He find out that human blood is more assimilate for her body because she is still a child and very small at that. So he allowed her to drink this blood and will replace it when she is older and stronger. Thanks to it she is growing a little faster but not physically only mentally because her eyes shows her wisdom and how she recognize all of us.

Esme brought her bottle and gave it to me. I put it in her mouth and she sucked it hungrily staring at me the whole time. I like moments like this. It was only me and her in our own world and everything ells just disappeared. When she finished I cradled her to my chest, her face in my neck as I softly patted her back waiting for her burp. After that I seat with her, her back to my chest so she could see everyone.

Then Alice grab her and started to dance with her humming a tune of "Two voices one song". Bella was giggling softly as she turned around and around.

****

Jasper POV:

I smiled at the site in front of me. My Alice was dancing with our sweet Bella. After few rounds she stopped spinning her because she was looking a bit green. She handed little cutie to me saying,

"Here, Jazz I think that this little lady wants you to hold her now"

I smiled at Alice and took her from her arms. I lifted Bella a little above my head and blow at her tummy making her squealed and giggle. We all laughed at her and when I put her on my lap I saw her eyebrows were scrunched together and her little bottom lip was jutting out. It was very cute.

"Aww… what a cutie" I said at loud and heard all girls saying "Aww…" it made me chuckled with the rest of guys.

Em came over and sat next to me staring at little Bella. He held his little finger out for her to grab. She noticed it and grabbed right away. Her little fingers cowered only about 1/3 of his little finger.

He laughed at loud when she moved his finger with her arm. She let go of it and held her arms to him and I let him pick her up.

During holding her not ever once I thought about thirst. I can feel lightly burning in my throat which is normal but thanks to her I know that I can and will have better control. Every time I will want to drink some blood I will think about this little cutie and I will restrain myself for sure. Thank you Bella for being in our family.

****

Emmett POV:

"Hi there squirt, what ya doing?" I asked this little booger in my arms. I have to really pay attentions 'cause she is so small and I could crush her holding her to tight. Hearing this Edward growled at me.

"Oh shush lover boy, you know that I want hurt this munchkin." I thought to him. He rolled his eyes at me, like this was something new. He always do it.

Bella was still staring at me. I grinned to myself and began leaning forward, closer to her. She started doing the same thing with amusement in her eyes. We were moving forward and finally our foreheads were touching. I touched my nose with her and gently rub it which caused her to scrunched her nose. Then she pulled herself as much as she could from me and looked at me. She brought her hands to my face and patted my cheeks with it. Suddenly her fingers pocked my eye. I flinched from her, not because it hurt me but because it was just unpleasant. I was trying to understand how she did it, I mean I had to see her fingers coming to my eye but I didn't.

"Oh men, she is fast even as a baby. That's not fair" I grumped. I mean common she moved her hand so fast even for me to noticed and I have her before my face.

"What are you talking about son?" asked Carlisle looking at me and at Bella.

"She poked my eye and I didn't even saw her moved her fingers" I explained it to him. He looked stunned.

****

Carlisle POV:

Oh my if Emmett is right Bella is going to be faster than Edward when she grows up. I haven't saw her moved her fingers to and from the looks on faces the other they haven't either.

"Edward did you saw her moved?" I asked him because he was always watching her so he should saw it.

"No Carlisle I haven't it was too quick for me to catch. I saw a little blur but that's all." He said looking worried at his mate. I was thinking about Bella's powers and it was scaring me a little bit. My thinking was interrupted by Alice

"Carlisle the Volturi is going to meet us in the clearing. They decided it now. The know about my gift" she said looking at me worried.

"We will talk about it later, now Bella has to go to sleep." With that Esme took Bella into her room and put her in her crib.

"Carlisle I'm going to stay with her tonight" She told me at vampire speed so she wouldn't disturb our baby sleep. I understand it completely. She just has to make sure that her daughter, our daughter will be ok.

"Of course Esme. I will come to you a little bit later" I answered her just as quiet.

I looked at my children and I knew that it will be hard night for all of us.

****

IN THE MORNING

****

Edward POV:

I waited for my angel to wake up. I am so nervous right now but I know I have to stay calm to be able to consecrate on using my gift.  
I touched her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked then few times to a just to the light. She held her little arms to me and I happily lift her up. She put her head in the crock of my neck and gave a softly yawn. She is just too sweet for her own good.

Yesterday we decided that I'm going to run with her but when the Volturi will appear I'll have give her to Carlisle. But I'm going to stay at her side the whole time. I have to look out especially at Jane. I will not let her hurt my precious little angel.

Bella's tummy started to growl so I took her to the kitchen and let Rosalie feed her. After she was all good and changed I took her again and we all left the house.

We stopped at the clearing that Alive saw in her vision and waited. We all smelted them before they arrived. Aro, Marcus and Caius were surrounded by guards on each side. Aro with Jane and Demetri on each of his side step forward.

"Carlisle good friend , I see that dear Alice had a vision about our meeting" he said smiling at Alice.

"What a incredible power to posses" he thought in his mind. He always wanted to have me, Alice and Jasper in his guard.

"Yes Aro she told us as you can see." He turned to me and held his arms for Bella. I tightening my hold on her, kissed her forehead and told her my love but gave her to her father. I just wanted to run with her from here. Bella gave a little whimper but settled in her father arms. This brought Aro's attention. He gasped and in his mind I captured thoughts about immortal child. I growled at this because if Bella was one she would have to be killed. I could feel my family eyes on me but I shook my head.

****

Carlisle POV:

"Carlisle what is the meaning of this?" asked Aro confused. I knew that he thought that Bella is an immortal child especially after Edward growled. I assumed that he heard this in his thoughts.

"Aro please just listen to me. I know that you think right now but please just let me explain" I plead with him.

"But my friend an immortal child. You know what I have to do now. But go ahead and explain."

I knew that I have to tell him the truth but I suddenly got a better idea.

"Edward I'm going to ask him to touch you so he can see everything. Is that ok with you?" I thought to him hopping that he would agree. He nodded his head to my question.

"Aro I think it would be better if you could see it by using your power if you agree?" But I know him well that he will agree to that.

"Oh yes that would be much better to be able to see it through my eyes" I heard the curious in his voice

"Thank you. Edward will show you his memories because he was with me the whole time." I explain to him

"Of course. How about we meet in the middle. I won't take any guard with me"

"But master Aro th…" said Jane but was interrupted by her master

"Don't worry my child" and with that he walked to designed place. Edward did the same.

"May I?" Asked Aro holding his hand to Edward. He put his in Aro's and let him know his all memories. Aro closed his eyes focusing as the memories flow through his mind. Finally he released his hand and instantly Edward was at my side looking at Bella with love in his eyes.

Aro stayed at his place and said

"Ah I see, so this isn't immortal child. She is your and your wife real daughter." He was quiet for a few seconds and then said

"Can I see her Carlisle?"

"Of course Aro" and with that I walked to him with my little one in my arms. When I reached him she looked around and then looked at him. He was staring at her too.

"Incredible. This baby really have a heartbeat. Oh and what a lovely smell. This is really marvelous. My dear friend this really is a miracle" I was feeling a little bit better but I have to be alert all the time.

"Can I hold her Carlisle?" He asked but I knew that all he has to do is to command Jane to use her power on me so he could take Bella without asking.

"Yes" and I unwillingly gave her to him. I heard Edward growled at him and he had to be restrained by Jasper and Emmett.

Aro looked at Bella and she smiled at him and patted his cheek.

"Oh what a lovely child. You are going to be very special and beautiful woman little Isabella. You are very lucky to have such a sweet daughter my friend." I was shocked and so were everyone ells.

"Come her brothers you have to meet this little creature." Said Aro to his two brothers. They were to taken by her beauty. Bella laughed freely as she was cooed by the rulers of the Volturi.

We talked some more about Bella's power. It turned out that Aro's gift don't work on Bella just like Edward's. Jane tried to use her power on her too which especially did not pleased Edward but somehow we persuaded him and the result was that she immunize to it. We agreed to visit Voltera in future holiday so they could see how Bella would grow and which powers she is going to have. We said our goodbyes, even Bella waved with a little help of Emmett.

After we got home everyone were so happy that we still have Bella with us. She was passed from each arms to another and she finally settle in Edward's arms. He was so happy and his smile was permanently at his face.

He have his love with him and nothing is going to take her away from him. I was happy for my son. Our family is complete and we don't have to worry about anything else. 

* * *

**Plz review  
Rossi**


	14. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Ok I know that I haven't upload anything for some time but I was sick and couldn't think about new chapter but now I feel much better so I will upload more quicker. Sorry and I hope that you will like this chapter. So enjoy reading it. **

**Emmett:**

Omg! Being the big brother is so awesome. Bellsie is the best and the sweetest sister ever. She is four and a half month old but she is much more wicker then the children in her age. We found out that she has Asthma because her lungs weren't full developed when she was born. She also had **IHD** which means ischaemic heart disease.

**( ok I don't know too much about this but let's pretend that she can have it and it's really serious 'cause it is. Ok back to the story)**

We have to be really carefully when we play with her. She already had few attacks and it scared the shit out of me. I mean c'mon I was playing whit her by lifting her in the air and making air plane kind of noises and spinning around and then suddenly she started to cough and making noise like she was suffocating which she was. I started to freak out and gave her to Carlisle who took her to his "HOSPITAL ROOM" as he calls it. When we all entered it she was attached to IV and was sleeping soundly. She woke up 3 hours later. Of course Eddie boy stayed with her the whole time. He is like her guard dog or something. He yelled at me and tried to ripe out me limb to limb but Rose stopped him because she wants some lovly-lovly time. He never lives her alone with anyone. Only when he has to go hunting but first he checks her body to see what condition she is so he can yell at someone if she gets hurt and kiss her whole face making her giggle.

Ok back to present. Now I'm sitting on the living room floor opposite to Bella who is sitting on Jazz lap and looking at me with her big eyes. The rest of the family around us. I have a small softly ball in my hand which recalls baseball ball. I have to make her love sports so we can play it together when she is older. Now I'm rolling it to Jazz and he rolls it to me with his hand when the other is tightly around Bellsie.

"See squirt it's a ball, but not just a simple ball it's a baseball ball. Well not exactly, it's for children so they can play. Just like you." I rolled it to her and we all watched as she pat it with her hand. We know that she understand us at the higher level then children in her age.

"Ok now munchkin roll the ball to me. Yea just like that." She was laughing at me and my baby voice. She is so funny. When she laugh her whole little body shake with it and her face lift up.

"Em, Jazz put her on this. She will love it" Alice brought a very very big soccer ball. Jazz laid her on it as we both kept it as she wouldn't fell out. We put her on her tummy and she moved her limbs in a funny way and then she tried to rolled on her back but Jazz has to help her with it a little.

Rose gave us her blanket to cover her and she played with us Peek- a- boo. She doesn't do it like normal kids. She covers her body with it and then she wiggle underneath and made some gurgling sounds looking at us. Jazz and me always pretends to act surprise and then she starts a giggle fit.

**Carlisle POV:**

I watched my two sons playing with my little daughter. Her laugh is the most magnificent sound in the world. I'm making some test on her 3 times a day and measure her development. Her body isn't growing very much but her brain, well it's another case. The activity confirm my suggestions that she will be grown up much more quicker than normal baby. I think that she will starts to talk in no time.

But now I'm watching her smiling and laughing at her brother Jasper. He is making silly faces to her but I can tell that she love it. Suddenly her tummy started to growl. Esme already was up and in the kitchen making baby formula for her. When she returned she sat down with little Isabella in her arms and tried to feed her. She refused as she shook her head at the bottle. My wife signed and looked at our daughter.

"Bella you have to eat. You need the human food too sweetheart. Common eat for mommy" She cooed Isabella and put the bottle to her mouth but she started to wiggle her head from it. Rosalie came and lift her to her arms and was trying to make her drink too but with no success. Next thing we know Jasper was laughing his head off.

"Jazz why are laughing? It's serious situation" Rose growled at him because she was worried about her god daughter.

"Sorry but Bella emotions are hilarious. She is felling something like: would you want and drink it yourself?" and he started to laugh again.

Bella started to whimper softly and looking around. Edward was at her side instantly.

"She wants blood not baby formula" he whispered taking her in his arms. She smiled at him.

Rosalie dash out and warmed the blood before giving Edward the bottle.

"I want to hold her now Edward. You always hog her to yourself" Rose glared at him and he do the same to her. He stopped when he felt little warm hand on his cheek. He looked down at the beautiful baby and smiled at her.

I've noticed that Bella doesn't like when Edward or any of us is mad or sad. She wants us to be happy, even Jasper said it himself thanks to feeling her emotions.

Edward tilted the bottle but Bella put her hands on it as she was trying to hold it herself. He of course gave it to her. He always do everything to make her happy. She tried to grasp it but her hands as too tiny to do it. She started to get frustrated and scrunched her nose. It was too cute for words. Everyone laugh at her attempts and Edward put the bottle in her mouth and she sucked the blood. She smiled at us because she was glad that we were happy. Sometimes we all can feel her emotions. It's isn't very common but it happens from time to time.

"Can I hold you baby?" Rosalie asked quietly looking at her. Bella looked at her then at Edward and nodded her head still sucking the bottle. Moments like this I love the most. She brought the happiness to our lives and made our family stronger.

Rose smiled widely at her and scoped her up now holding the bottle up. Edward instantly was by her side.

"Rose be carefully and don't shake her to much" He said to her worrying about his mate.

"I'm not going to do her anything Edward. Now stop before I lose it with Bella in my arms" She hissed at him but was stopped by Bella who was making some kind of gurgling noises with her mouth around the pacifier. She held her little hand up to Edward and he let her hold his finger.

"See Rose she doesn't want you to hurt me" He told her smiling smugly.

After Bella was fed and burped Rose put her in a corner where were her toys. It was fenced just in a case she would crawled somewhere. Bella looked around it and started to whimpering. Before anyone could get to her she was scooped into Edward's arms. He started hum her melody and she was instantly calmed down.

**Edward POV:**

After the little commotion I sat at the floor and put my little angel down to. I watched as she tried to sit by herself but was still wobbling. She is really clumsy for a child and specially for a half vampire. I think that her clumsiness is going to grow with her age but I wouldn't have it any other way. She is perfect just as she is now.

I watched as she dropped herself at the floor on fours. I think that she is trying to crawl. I can't believe that she is growing so fast.

I looked quickly at Alice and saw her face blank. She was having a vision. She started to sing annoying song in her mind just to get lost of me but she smiled trying to tell me it is going to be alright. We all watched as Bella rock back and forth at her tiny limbs. She started to crawl forward. I was stunned like the rest of family. I got up on my knees

"Come to me my little angel. You can do it love" I cooed to her. She looked at me with her big eyes and I could see the love for me swirling in them. She crawled carefully to me and when she reached me I swept her to my arms.

"Oh love I'm so proud of you. You did good my little smart girl" I kissed her forehead inhaling the baby scent that lingered around her who mixed with strawberries and freesia. She singed contently and snuggled into the crock of my neck where I could feel her inhaling my scent too. I kissed her cheek and with that I put her down again and pushed her a little toward Carlisle. She pat her way to him and fall into his arms. He cowered her whole face with little kisses.

"My little one you just crawled to your daddy. You're so big now." In his mind he was so proud of his little daughter. He was little sad that she crawled to me first but he understand our connection. He put her on the floor again and let her crawls to the rest of the family. Alice took some photos of her while Emmett was filming his baby sister moving happily around the living room on her fours.

Everyone was very happy and I just couldn't wait when she starts talking. I know that this is selfish but I want her to say my name first. The rest family wants it too so I feel better about it. It's really funny that this tiny little baby has wrapped around her little finger seven vampires. The future can't come any quicker for me.

**I know that it's kind of short chapter but I have to make it this way. In the next one Bella is going to say her first word….well two but I can't tell you what words.**

**Ok so plz review and let me know what you guys think about it. I'm planning on writing about The Denali Clan so if you have any ideas how the visit is going to be. Oh and do you guys want a nice Tanya or bitchy Tanya?**

**I will try to upload the next chapter today.**

**XXX Rossi**


	15. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**I know, I know that it was a long time I upload anything, but I had some very serious exams at school and I needed to study or was too tired to write anything. I promise that it is over now and I'll upload more of this story. Oh and plz tell me what do u think about the idea of my new story: like it or hate it?**

**Ok so as I promised before Bella will say her first word. Read to see what it was.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Esme POV:**

Watching my daughter crawling around us was something incredible. I saw the look on my dear husband face when she went straight to our youngest son. I can't deny that they have a very strong bond between them and I'm happy that Edward finally found his true love. I just hope that me and Carlisle can be a good parents for Bella. I know that we are bonded with her too but I feel like it isn't as strong as her with Edward. I'm going to try to be the best mother she could have. I know that everything will be alright, it just have to be.

When I was analyzing our life Edward head shoot up from his piano. He went to me and sit down on the couch where I was feeding my little miracle.

"Esme… I… just don't know why me and Bella have this kind of bond. It's just physically impossible to not be near her." He took a breath and caressed Bella little head that have beautiful little curls on it.

"What do you mean that you can't be separate from her Edward?" I was a little confused. I started to remember if there was a time that he was with Bella for a long time but couldn't remember any.

"I mean that when I was haunting today I felt the tough in my heart. Even if it is cold and isn't beating I felt it and after it started I felt like the pain was going through me. I haven't told it Carlisle yet because I was at hurry to get here to make sure that Bella is ok. I don't know if she felt this way too but I don't want to do it again to see." I saw on his face only one thing: love. It is amazing to see him that way. He changed so much after I gave the birth to Bella. She is his life as much as she is ours.

"Edward you should tell Carlisle about this so we can prevent this happening ever again."

"Esme did you noticed today that Bella was acting different today after I was gone?"

"When you mention it yes. She started to fuss so I took her to the garden but she had her head turned to the forest and had tears in her eyes. But then Emmett showed up and gave her piggyback ride on his shoulders. She instantly started to laugh." I was engrossed with her during the day that it just slipped out of my mind.

" I have to talk with Carlisle when he will came from hospital instantly. It'll be better to talk about it with his in person" We both agreed with this.

I finished feeding Bella and gave her to Edward so I could clean the kitchen. Bella gave me a reason to use it in the first place. I really love cooking. I can't wait when I could make her something more looking as a real food because the baby formula isn't very hard to make but of course only Emmett couldn't make it properly. I just don't understand how can you messed up something where all you have to do is add the milk to it and worm it up.

I look at the clock and I could be more happy. Carlisle will be home at any time now. I could hear his car on our driveway. Edward after reading my thoughts went with Bella to the door so she could greet her daddy.

When Carlisle finally parked in the garage he was already opening doors. He smiled at the sight before him. Bella smiled at her father and put hands up so he could take her to his arms. He kissed her forehead and she look up at him with her big eyes. They are the most beautiful eyes I ever saw but I love everything about her because she is my only daughter.

**Carlisle POV:**

Today I got the best greeting ever. My daughter was waiting for me with her big smile. Even though she is closer to Edward than anyone in the family I know that we have a special think. From the moment when I finally had her in my arms I knew that she is going to be like me. She has the calm aura around her and is wise beyond her age.

I pick her up and let her snuggle to my form. Her little beating heart is so wonderful. I could listen to it every day. I gave her back to my son and put my jacket to closet. After that I went to living room. I sat at the love seat and kissed my wife. I missed her very much and I know that she did too but we both know that I like working in hospital and couldn't ever stay at home and doing nothing. And thanks to that Esme can have more time with our daughter if she can separate her from Edward.

Hearing my thoughts Edward chuckled.

" Just stating the facts son" I thought to him. We usually talked this way. I was talking through my mind and he was answering at loud or shaking his head or hand. Everyone were used to it by now.

I looked at the scene before me. Bella was sitting at her big pillow in the shape as a football ball. Of course it was Emmett idea to buy her this one since he wanted his little sister be a big fan of sports. I remember when he brought this home I thought that Rosalie is going to tear him apart or deny his as she calls it "bedroom privileges" . But when Bella saw it she started to squeals at the site of it. It becomes one of the favorites places to sit or lay because it is really huge. One of us usually have to lay there with her in our arms and there is a lot of space to get comfortable.

As I said before, my baby girl was sitting there with Edward making sure to have his hand on her back so she could sit straight because she is still a little wobble when she sits and crawl. So she was sitting there and looking mad as much as she could for 8 month baby. All the commotion was about her saying her first word. Everyone wanted to be the first one and they were trying to say her they names. It was very amusing moment.

"Ok Belly I just know that you want to say Emmett. No, I know that you want to shout it out but you can just say it. Come on, say Em it's very easy" She just look at him and giggle at his funny faces and his silly child like voice but didn't say a word.

Alice pushed pass her brother and started to jump in front of her squealing in Alice manner her name. Bella fallowed her sister movements and started to look slightly green and dizzy. She was cooing her in a sickly baby voice that made Bella wrinkle her cute nose.

Japer was sanding calm waves to his wife. "Alice, honey stop jumping because I feel like I'm going to puke but I won't be the one who will puke in no matter of time." He said to his wife, than turn to face Bella "Ok sugar say Jazz or Jazzy".

It is a real miracle that Bella has to most unique smell that doesn't make us hungry. It is more like drug, we have to near it.

"Ok you three stop overwhelming her. She will say what she wants and when she wants. Isn't it right baby?" Rosalie cooed softly to her god daughter. Rosalie is really close with her but she isn't steeping over her boundaries and trying to be more like her mother.

After she said that Edward snorted loudly at I believe her thoughts.

"You want her say your name as we all, so don't try to look like st. Teresa" but I didn't saw what was coming after his words.

"Yey dude, great idea. Rose as a sexy nun…. We have to buy you a real costume" it was shocking I would say. It fallowed with big slap in the head of his wife. He will just never learn.

"Emmett we talk before about it. You can't say everything around Bella. You have to watch yourself because she could pick really quickly with your language or with your vocabulary" Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to the wall.

"Emmett no X-box for month and if you use that language of yours again around my daughter I will let Rosalie to state your punishment." And with that Emmett sat there pouting like the little kid that he is. He knows better that to listen to his mother and do what she says.

We all laugh at his behavior. Bella looked at me with her doe eyes, smiled and out her hands up signalizing that she want to be pick up and said the most amazing word I could ever image

"Da…da" she was struggling to say it together but it didn't matter. She just said my name, well not my name but she called me dada. I swept her into my arms and hug her to me. She reached her hand and patted my cheek saying again this little words to me

"Da..da" it sounded like the angels were speaking.

"Oh my little one, you just said your first word" I hug her closer and she wrapped her little arms around my neck, well tried to but her arms are so little.

Esme went over to us and hug us both kissing our cheeks.

"You love your daddy very much, right Isabella?" and Bella just nodded her head answering her mother question.

Bella looked from my neck and started to turn around her neck like she was searching someone or something. When her eyes landed on Edward she started to squirm in my arms and he was at my side instantly. He took her gently to him and….

**( ok I so wanted to left it here but I just couldn't ;))**

**Edward POV:**

The moment I had my angel in my arms I felt whole again. I of course wanted her to say my name first but I listen to Carlisle thoughts and I knew it was as it supposed to be. She was his little princes and he wanted her to be a daddy girl.

Bella buried her head in the crock of my neck and felt her breathing tickling my ear and making me shudder. She curled her small fingers around my shirt like she was afraid that she could be ever taken away from me. And with her little baby voice she said

"Me…." it wasn't really clearly because all you could hear was "Me" and the rest of it was all gurgling sounded but I understand her perfectly.

"What did she said Edward?" Rosalie asked me staring at her with confusion.

"She said Mine" as a confirmation she repeated her one of new words she said today.

"Me…" and I couldn't agree more with it because I was really her and will always be her just like she always be mine.

"Yes yours angel. Your Edward" I confirmed swaying from side to side looking at her with anything but love and seeing exactly the same love in her eyes.

**Ok guys this is all for today but I will try to write more tomorrow. I'm sick so please be gently with your reviews. Oh and see my pools on my profile so I can write more chapters to this story. It's really important so go and vote. By the way I put just the idea for my new story so plz check it out and let me know what do you think about it. **

**Oh and I have a great idea for a new story but I won't post it just yet 'cos I want to write some more of it and then post it here. The story in based on movie Hannah Montana "The Movie". I don't generally like the whole Hannah Montana thing but the movie is cool so I think that this could be a good story. So Bella will be like Hannah but her stage name will be "Angel" and her mom isn't dead but she left her dad and her when Bella was very little. **

**So let me know what u think about this, vote in pools and review 'cause if I don't get any reviews u will have to wait longer than tomorrow.**

**XxX Rossi ;* **


	16. important

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever

Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS

Reverence of the Night Rain

Katie E. Black

carmeleissle5cullen


	17. Chapter important

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever

Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS

Reverence of the Night Rain

Katie E. Black

carmeleissle5cullen

Twisted Musalih


	18. AN

Hi I'm looking for Edward and Bella story. She was looking for a job and ended as his "company". I don't know if I'm explaining it right but she was there to spend time with him 'cuz he was lonely but after some time they fell in love with each other and when they wanted to "make love" Bella had her period but Edward didn't wait for an explanation and rushed out of the hotel room. Edward has a large family and is very rich but don't have time for dating. Please I'm begging for your help ! :C


End file.
